Uma noite quente e escura
by Linara
Summary: Apenas mais uma noite quente e escura em tokyo, que causa uma grande confusão.
1. Uma noite quente e escura

A noite estava incrivelmente quente, e naquela certa casa da cidade de Tokyo, em frente a um monitor estava L, em **sua** cadeira e **sua** posição habitual, curvado.

Tomando um pouco de chá e comendo um delicioso e sempre bem vindo donut de chocolate, ao seu lado e também algemado a L estava ninguém menos que Raito seu melhor amigo, e ocultamente seu maior inimigo, cochilando tranquilamente tão frágil e sereno. Já era tarde, mais ou menos por volta da 1 da manhã.

Raito acorda assustado acabará de ter um horrível pesadelo, não conseguia controlar sua respiração, estava ofegante e talvez, digamos que frágil, quem sabe vulnerável?

Ele olha em volta e vê apenas L, como sempre sentado e comendo, seria aquilo uma rotina interminável?

- O que foi Yagami?

- Nada Ryuuzaki, nada.

Apenas de ouvir a voz de L o corpo inteiro de Raito se estremeceu, não conseguia acreditar no que acabará de sonhar. Era horrível e nojento apenas de lembrar, e tão real, aquele pesadelo em que L descobria sua verdadeira identidade como Kira, e ao invés de prendê-lo e revelar seu segredo para todo o mundo, L apenas o seduzia e prometia que ninguém o descobriria, aquele maldito pesadelo que o perturbava noites a fio. Não saber o porquê de sonhar essa aberração corroia Raito por dentro, ele **definitivamente** não tinha sentimento algum por L, creia que nem amizade, mais alguma coisa aquele sonho deveria revelar.

O tempo parecia passar cada dia devagar, quase não acreditava que já fazia três meses que estavam acorrentados, não conseguia mais agüentar ter que dormir ao lado de alguém que nunca dorme, e tomar banho ao lado de um homem, que ainda por cima era seu maior rival, estava realmente impressionado consigo por ter agüentando tanto tempo, mas já sentia que não podia mais ou ficaria louco.

Para alguém que passou sua vida toda sozinho ser acompanhado por Raito para todos os lugares não parecia nada incômodo, para ele Raito era de longe seu primeiro, único e maior amigo depois de Watari.

Então subitamente Raito sente a necessidade de um bom e relaxante banho para esquecer todos aqueles pensamentos que o perturbava e conseguir dormir novamente.

- Ryuuzaki, eu realmente preciso de um banho é mesmo necessário sua presença? Eu gostaria muito de poder tomar banho sozinho para variar.

- Yagami, sabe que é estritamente proibido te soltar, estragaria toda a investigação feita até agora, aliás, tomar banho comigo é tão ruim assim? – L olhava comicamente para Raito que não havia gostado nada da pequena brincadeira.

- Não irei nem te responder Ryuuzaki.

Levantaram-se e seguiram em direção ao quarto, subindo as escadas, e ao chegar lá Raito se virou e começou a se despir, L então fez o mesmo. No banheiro, enrolados em uma toalha Raito mira L e o avisa.

- Ryuuzaki, eu sei que gosta de seus banhos incrivelmente quentes, mas a noite está quase insuportável, e eu quero um banho frio.

A cena chegava a ser cômica Raito pedindo a L para tomar um banho frio, e L não via razão para não poder ceder então acabou concordando.

- Já que seu argumento conseguiu me convencer, tudo bem, um banho frio não irá nos matar.

O banho já havia começado com um sorriso malicioso de L e Raito estava com os nervos à flor da pele. Assim que Raito está com a cabeça debaixo da água corrente, com os olhos fechados a sensação era incrivelmente boa, parecia que cada ponto de problema ia embora com a água que descia. Mas a perfeição daquela cena logo acabaria, e de repente ocorre um pani no disjuntor e a força cai.

- Yagami, nossa o que será que pode ter acontecido?

- Não sei Ryuuzaki, será que acabou a luz? Ainda estou me perguntando isso – indagou com uma grande ironia, Raito não podia agüentar tanta idiotice em uma só pessoa, como o odiava, e ao mesmo tempo sentia algo que não sabia como descrever.

Tateando o banheiro encontra as toalhas, dá uma para L, se enrola na outra, e ainda tateando tenta chegar ao quarto para procurar por uma lanterna. Desarrumando tudo nas gavetas sem parar procurando por ela enquanto L estava sentado na cama olhando para janela, perdido em **seus** pensamentos. Raito acaba achando a luz no fim do túnel, uma lanterna.

- Realmente Ryuuzaki, às vezes acho que você é tão inútil que não se meche nem para procurar uma simples lanterna.

L não havia gostado nada do comentário, mas tinha que admitir que não ajudou em nada também, tentando descer as escadas naquele breu, para procurar pelos disjuntores, com os pés molhados por um incrível acidente Raito escorrega e acaba rolando escadas abaixo, e como L estava acorrentado ao mesmo, sem escapatória acaba caindo também, depois de todo aquele estardalhaço, chegando ao final das escadas doloridos está Raito caído no chão imóvel e L em cima dele, com o rosto acima ao de Raito e o olhando, era um olhar que palavras não podiam descrevê-lo, seus corpos molhados, suas respirações se misturando com a proximidade e ofegantes, suas toalhas caídas, seus corpos colados e o desejo que agora estava crescendo neles, não importando a mínima, se eram amigos, rivais ou até do mesmo sexo, o que importava é que a hora em que L se rendeu e o beijou nada mais importava.


	2. Uma outra noite

No dia seguinte, Raito acorda com uma tremenda dor de cabeça, passa os dedos entre seus macios cabelos, demora um pouco para abrir os olhos, então o faz e mira o lugar a sua volta, quase não tem lembranças da noite passada e sente que algo por ali aconteceu.

Encontrava-se deitado no sofá da sala, o sol raiava na janela, estava apenas enrolado a uma manta e assim que olha para o lado seu susto foi imediato, L o estava mirando de cima a baixo, com suas olheiras habituais, e como se tivesse passado a noite inteira naquela estranha posição.

- Meu Deus, não me assuste assim Ryuuzaki, - antes que pudesse terminar a frase percebe que os dois estavam completamente pelados cobertos apenas por uma leve manta, rapidamente esconde todo seu esculpido corpo - O que aconteceu ontem à noite? – indaga com medo da resposta.

- Não se lembra Rai ... - antes de perceber o que ia dizer ele realiza que Raito não faz a mínima do que aconteceu e resolve mentir – Yagami, nada aconteceu, a luz não voltou nos sentamos e acabamos caindo no sono. – explica com maior indiferença possível.

Raito obviamente não acredita em uma mentira descarada daquela, mas não tinha escolha a não ser crer, não se recordava de nada mesmo. O resto da manha correu tranquilamente, eles subiram e se vestiram, tomaram café num silêncio inquebrável, em que o vento que batia na janela era semelhante a um tiro estrondoso. O dia passou rápido demais, e a tarde já caia, mas Raito não conseguia agüentar tal desdém, queria muito que algo ali fosse dito, explicado, pronunciado. Então ele subitamente tem uma idéia, sabia claramente do interesse de L por Misa, e é nesse momento que resolve começar um joguinho. Vira-se lentamente para mirar o que L fazia nesse exato momento, como não era de se surpreender ele comia um espetinho de marshmallows, tomando uma convidativa xícara de chá e olhava concentradamente para o monitor de seu micro, e assim que percebe que L está super desatento, Raito pega seu celular e manda uma mensagem para sua quase escrava: 'Misa, sinto sua falta, venha dormir aqui hoje à noite. '

Misa que era submissa de Raito, antes que qualquer um pudesse perceber já estava de plantão na porta daquela simples e discreta casa onde toda uma enorme investigação era feita por baixo dos panos. Com o toque da campainha L já se sentiu um pouco ameaçado.

- Quem será?

- Eu convidei Misa para dormir aqui, sentia a falta dela sabe? – sua falsidade transmitia claramente por seus desatentos olhos.

- Ah claro, eu entendo perfeitamente Yagami. – responde na mesma 'falsidade'.

Os dois levantaram devagar, e seguiram até a entrada, mas assim que Raito abriu a porta...

- RAITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-KUN – os lindos olhos azuis de Misa brilhavam, e transmitiam uma felicidade um tanto quanto desconfiável.

Misa pulou nos braços de Raito com uma força tremenda que o mesmo quase caiu para trás, o beijou por inteiro, e não parava de tagarelar coisas desnecessárias que Raito não estava nem ai, L por outro lado ouvia atentamente, seu interesse em Misa era um pouco incômodo para Raito, mas ele nunca diria tal coisa em voz alta.

Chegando a sala principal onde se encontrava o micro e toda a papelada, L rapidamente arrumou uma cadeira para Misa, que se sentou e ficou admirando a eles.

- Então pessoal o que faremos?

- Ryuuzaki você poderia nos desacorrentar apenas essa noite não acha? Eu preciso de intimidade com a **minha** namorada.

- Não creio que seja possível, – L não havia gostado nada do comentário mais a vontade de desacorrentar Raito o estava perturbando, porque não o podia fazê-lo? Ninguém iria sair daquela casa mesmo. – mas, acho que talvez, por uma noite não haverá conseqüências.

Seguiu em frente, puxou o telefone e discou um enorme número que já lhe era muito familiar.

- Watari-san? Venha aqui, por favor.

Watari veio lentamente, indagou a todos se algo ainda lhe era necessário, tirou do bolso uma chave peculiar e desacorrentou Raito e L.

- Tenham uma boa noite senhores, e senhora é claro. – e como num passe de mágica se foi.

- O que faremos agora Raito-kun? – pergunta a garota na cadeira.

- Venha para o quarto comigo Misa, com licença Ryuuzaki. – com um sorriso malicioso no rosto puxou Misa pelo braço e sumiu diante as escadas.

- Queria poder ir também. – choramingou L se sentindo um pouco excluído.

_No Quarto._

- Misa, fale baixo e me ouça, eu preciso que você seduza o Ryuuzaki.

- NANI? – indaga quase num grito.

- Misa, eu disse para falar baixo!

- Sumimasen, mas eu achei que iríamos brincar juntos Raí-kun – choramingou Misa, com cara de quem não estava nem um pouco afim. – Ryuuzaki-kun é estranho! – exclama com uma cara de boba.

- Não me chame de 'Rai-kun' – diz com desprezo – já disse que detesto seus malditos apelidos, não irá fazer tudo para me satisfazer Misa? Então o faça.

- Mas porque tenho que seduzi-lo?

- Descubra com ele o que houve aqui noite passada, o faça dizer tudo.

- Porque Raito-kun, eu não o vejo há dias, não posso ficar aqui com você?

- Não. Apenas o faça, e diga a Ryuuzaki que estou dormindo porque estava muito cansado.

- Está bem... – aceita Misa, sendo quase obrigada.

Vai ao banheiro, enrola um pouco, toma um agradável banho e logo em seguida desce apenas de camisola um pouco transparente.

_Na sala principal._

- Boa noite Ryuuzaki-sama.

- Misa-chan? Não estava ocupada com Raito?

- Ah, ele, se cansou e foi dormir – diz com certo tom de desatento brincando com uns livros em cima da mesa.

- Hmm, entendo. – L continua olhando concentradamente para seu monitor.

Percebendo que ainda não estava conseguindo chamar a atenção de L, Misa vai até a cozinha, pega uma xícara de leite e sem que ninguém veja derruba um pouco na sua camisola.

- Oh, Ryuuzaki-sama, eu me sujei sem querer – entoa com som de lamuria.

L se vira lentamente para ver o que era, e fica um pouco surpreso, e logo em seguida percebe que algo está errado.

- Há um pano em cima da pia, pode se limpar lá. – a conduz com desinteresse.

Misa logo percebe que sua tentativa foi em vão, mas se Raito mandou ela iria cumprir. O resto da noite passou ao lado de L, tagarelando sem parar, sabia que alguma hora ele iria pedir para que ela parasse, apesar de L não o ter feito, ele se interessou um pouco mais e a atenção dele já estava meio caminho andado.

Por volta de quatro da manha Misa já estava caindo de sono, e sabia que não iria agüentar mais e precisava arrancar de L o que havia acontecido noite passada.

- Ryuuzaki-sama, o que você e Raito-kun fizeram ontem?

- Bom nada de muito interessante, tivemos um blecaute.

- Só?

- Só.

Como estava mais difícil do que parecia, ela se rendeu, entrou na frente do monitor, empurrou a cadeira de L um pouco para trás, o olhou nos olhos e o beijou. L não podia crer, estava tão assustado que quase não entendia o que estava acontecendo, o beijo foi algo muito inesperado. Ao fim do beijo eles se olharam e só tinha uma coisa que L queria fazer nesse momento.

- Próximo capitulo:

- Uma madrugada;

- Um grande erro;

- E uma grande descoberta.


	3. Uma dicussão apos uma madrugada agitada

Ele olhava Misa com grande estima, nunca havia se sentido assim era tudo muito novo, e sua maior vontade agora era beijá-la loucamente e que a madrugada não tivesse fim, mas ele mal desconfiava que tudo aquilo era só mais uma das tramóias de Raito para lhe arrancar informações. Logo após aquele brusco primeiro beijo vieram vários outros, e o tempo correu rapidamente. L já estava bem 'agitado' e se sentia cada vez melhor, houve provocações e arranhões, e Misa fingia muito bem que estava gostando, mas na verdade para ela L era desengonçado e não fazia a mínima idéia do que estava fazendo, entendia que ele nunca esteve com uma garota antes, mas esperava um pouco mais.

Subitamente no meio de toda aquela sedução entre aqueles dois corpos, na mente de L houve lembranças da noite passada em que naquela mesma sala algo incrível havia acontecido. L achava Misa extremamente atraente, mas de repente sentia que não era por ela seu maior interesse, mas mesmo assim não deixou de continuar o que estava fazendo. Agora em vez de Misa L imaginava Raito ali, e se assustou com tal ato, como poderia? Mesmo assim não deixou aquilo lhe impedir. Naquela mesma hora Misa percebeu que L havia mudado seu jeito, beijava melhor agora, acariciava melhor e provavelmente estava considerável razoável ali.

Todo aquele desejo foi crescendo e L cometeu seu maior erro. Misa se despiu rapidamente, foram para o sofá e ali tudo aconteceu, L se inclinou por cima dela, e acariciava seu rosto, pensava em muita coisa, e esqueceu-se do resto, se focou só naquele momento. Já Misa não sabia o que fazer, iria transar com L? O que Raito diria? Nem ao menos teve tempo de pensar em tudo aquilo, e L a penetrou. Houve gemidos, respirações ofegantes, movimentos contínuos que aumentavam de velocidade, até que veio o êxtase final, e os dois corpos desabaram no sofá, completamente cansados.

Dormiram pouco e logo em seguida acordaram, L não sentia mais atração por Misa, apensa um leve repulso, pois havia se entregado a todo ponto fraco do ser humano. Porém sabia que se Raito visse aquela cena ele iria ter problemas, então resolveu dar um fim.

- Misa-san – hesita L – o que foi tudo isso?

- Ah Ryuuzaki-kun, eu sempre me senti meio atraída por você – mentia Misa com desinteresse.

- Acho melhor que tudo isso não tenha acontecido.

- Tudo bem, também não gostaria de Raí-kun ficasse sabendo.

- Com fome?

- Um pouco, mas não vamos comer agora, então Ryuuzaki diga-me o que aconteceu ontem entre você e o Raí-kun?

- Porque anseia tanto em saber?

- Porque sou curiosa, e ... – hesitou um pouco para pensar em uma mentira- sempre achei que o Raí-kun gostava de você. – L se assustou com pouco com a resposta, estava inerte sentia que havia gostado de ouvir tal fato. E só depois que Misa viu que aquela resposta ainda iria lhe causar problemas.

- Bom, aconteceram algumas coisas.

- Que tipo de coisas? – indagava com muito interesse, afinal era sobre ele e Raito.

- Assim que caímos da escada, nos beijamos. – olhava para um ponto fixo do chão, e sentia seu rosto quente – foi muito estranho, porque ele é um homem e eu também, e não parece certo.

- Mais Ryuuzaki foi só um beijo.

- Eu sei, o problema é que não parou por ai. Yagami parecia outra pessoa, e eu me deixei levar.

- Então você está dizendo que ...

- Bom – estava envergonhado, e para L isso era extremamente atual – foi assim...

_Flashback._

_Raito estava extremamente complexo, acabara de beijar L? Como isso poderia ter acontecido? E foi assim que tudo saiu do controle._

_- Ryuuzaki o que está fazendo?_

_- Eu não sei, eu só ... – pela primeira vez L não tinha resposta para tal pergunta._

_Seus olhares estavam fixados, suas respirações ainda muito próximas e seus pensamentos eram semelhantes e por mais que tudo aquilo parecesse estranho nenhum dos dois movia um músculo. L ainda estava em cima de Raito, apoiado em seus braços e completamente nu. A cena era convidativa para quem a via de fora, já para os dois era estritamente constrangedora, e logo que a sala se encontrava numa escuridão constante os dois não negaram mais nada e se beijaram novamente. Em seguida vieram muitos outros beijos, provocações, e não parecia que ali se encontravam dois homens._

_Raito arranhava de leve as costas de L, e o mesmo mordia o lóbulo de Raito, então rapidamente os dois estavam extremamente excitados. Yagami roçava sua perna no membro de Ryuuzaki o provocando cada vez mais, os dois desejavam tudo aquilo, então Raito tocou o que sua perna antes roçava, se sentou no chão na frente de seu amante e o masturbava com movimentos rápidos que faziam o mesmo delirar. Ryuuzaki vê que não quer só receber prazer, mas também proporcionar isso a Yagami, e o masturba também sentado a sua frente e apoiando sua cabeça no ombro de Raito. Após aquelas caricias se conduziram para o sofá, e Yagami se sentou, abriu suas pernas num convite a boca de Ryuuzaki, que o atendeu rapidamente, e após alguns minutos de mais preliminares, Yagami sussurra no ouvido de L._

_- Ryuuzaki se vire;_

_L então se assusta com tal ordem, e se vira lentamente. Como L não havia estado com muitas mulheres na sua vida, ou seja, nenhuma Raito imaginou que era melhor ele tomar as atitudes e orientar L. Yagami então tenta ao máximo relaxar L para que não sinta dor, introduzindo alguns dedos. E assim que percebeu que ele estava pronto tentou penetrá-lo lentamente, seguidos de gemidos misturados de desconforto e prazer, L estava se acostumando com isso ainda, mas logo tudo ficou melhor. _

_Assim que conseguiram chegar o êxtase final, o fizeram mais duas vezes, e tudo parecia até ali, perfeito._

_Fim do Flashback._

- Uau Ryuuzaki, foi uma noite bem ... – Misa mal podia acreditar que seu namorado, Kira, maior inimigo de L havia tido uma noite de amor prolongada com o mesmo, era tudo muito confuso, muito incomum. – agitada.

- Misa-san, peço que, por favor, não conte nada para Yagami, ele não se lembra e creio que também não vai querer lembrar. Mas sabe que depois de tudo, eu pensei muito, e ainda mais agora, depois de _nós_ eu percebi que ...

Antes que L pudesse terminar a frase Raito desceu as escadas e se deparou com Misa nua no sofá junto a Ryuuzaki. Sua fúria foi imediata, não entendia o porquê já que Misa não significava nada para ele, mas vendo L ali com ela foi ridículo.

- Misa, o que é isso? – praticamente gritava.

- Nada Raí-kun – respondeu enquanto ia pegando sua camisola no chão e a vestindo rapidamente.

- NÃO ME CHAME DE RAI-KUN, - seu rosto estava vermelho, e sua raiva era aparente – já disse que odeio seus malditos apelidos. Como você pôde?

- Mas Raito-kun você me mandou seduzi-lo! – exclama Misa com raiva também enquanto L mal sabia como agir, se vestiu e quis se esconder da discussão, mas assim que ele ouviu essa sentença ele para.

- O que? Seduzir-me? Você disse que sentia uma atração por mim!

- Ok eu menti, mas foi pelo Raito, ele queria muito saber o que aconteceu ontem.

- Você poderia ter me perguntado Yagami – manifesta L olhando diretamente para Raito não muito feliz.

- Eu perguntei, e você não me disse nada!

E então todo aquele falatório continuou por seguidos insuportáveis minutos.

- Para tudo! Antes de você descer Ryuuzaki ia dizer algo, você disse que percebeu que...

Próximo capitulo;

- Uma resposta;

- Mais uma briga;

- E talvez um fim trágico;


	4. Um tragico acontecimento

Mesmo com o súbito grito de Misa o falatório não cessou. Foram minutos e minutos a fio de uma discussão sem fundamento, afinal Raito havia mandado Misa seduzir L a qualquer custo, e sendo assim ela não tinha a culpa por completo.

- Ryuuzaki, afinal o que você percebeu?

- Não sinto que esse seja o momento apropriado para se dizer, e creio que eu possa estar errado.

Ele se desloca de onde estava já vestido e agarra com força o telefone.

- Watari, as correntes.

E então tudo volta ao seu cotidiano, eles continuam a discutir com a pequena diferença que agora Raito está novamente acorrentado a L. Ryuuzaki manda Misa para casa, pois já estava incomodado com a presença repulsiva dela. Ele convence Raito que precisa subir e se deitar um pouco.

- Claro que precisa se deitar, depois de ter feito sexo freneticamente COM A MINHA NAMORADA!

- Você mandou ela me seduzir, como posso ter culpa nisso?

- Seu cínico, você sabia muito bem que ela era minha namorada – Raito gritava e se estressava com a total tranqüilidade de L.

Ryuuzaki então se cansa de tudo e sobe as escadas praticamente arrastando Raito, assim que chegam ao quarto, Raito puxa com minha força a corrente, jogando L no chão.

- Aposto que adorou tê-la pra você a noite inteira, me diga quem gozou primeiro?

L então se rende ao sarcasmo de Raito e se entrega a violência do mesmo.

- Não sei, foi tão extasiante que não senti meu corpo POR HORAS! – assim que o diz vira disfarçadamente e chuta o rosto de Yagami, que voa para cima da cama.

Raito passa as costas da mão ao lábio e conclui que está sangrando, limpa, e continua.

- Lógico, virgem do jeito que você era, qualquer insinuo de sexo pra você é muito.

Chutaram-se, socaram-se e foram brigando, até que parassem os dois no chão, completamente acabados. Raito sangrava nos lábios e na sobrancelha, enquanto L tinha um corte no pescoço e o nariz quase quebrado. Ofegantes, Ryuuzaki olha para Yagami com um sentimento sem descrição, sabia que tudo o que sentia não era recíproco, e que sofreria cada vez mais ao lado dele todos os dias.

- Ryuuzaki.

- Sim?

- Por quê?

- Eu – hesitou por um instante – creio que sempre tive certa atração pela Misa e – antes que terminasse Raito o interrompeu.

- Não isso, porque não me contou o que aconteceu anteontem?

- Não achei que você iria gostar de saber, mal o reconheci naquela noite.

- Eu bati minha cabeça Ryuuzaki, não conseguia me lembrar de nada. Então, me conte.

Após um momento constrangedor eles conversaram bastante, e tudo ficou quase esclarecido.

Um pouco longe dali, Misa se encontrava em seu quarto, arrumando algumas fotos que tirou com Raito.

- Nha, rai-ku... – suspirou balbuciando.

Horas se passaram e já era por volta das 5 da tarde quando Misa resolve voltar e conferir se tudo está melhor, saiu da 'casa' de investigações em um clima muito estranho, e queria saber se tudo estava mais calmo por lá.

Caminhando até o seu destino ao atravessar a avenida ela se distrai observando um casal de idosos num café na esquina, eles em um beijo selavam seu amor eterno que superou todo o tempo, ela então imagina se um dia iria ter Raito assim para a vida toda. E nesse leve devaneio ela não vê que há um caminhão vindo em sua direção, apesar de saber que o sentimento de Yagami não era recíproco, ela estava feliz, por tê-lo alguns instantes ao seu lado e por ter sido útil. Dizem que toda sua vida passa diante de seus olhos no momento de sua morte, mas naquela hora Misa já havia visto tudo que poderia ter acontecido.

O caminhão continua em grande velocidade, e percebe que há uma garota na pista, tenta desviar freando rapidamente e girando o volante. O veiculo derrapa e vira completamente se auto derrubando ao chão e acaba acertando a simples garota loura que atravessava a avenida. Ela sente uma dor tremenda, e sua vista parece não voltar, tenta ao máximo focar no casal, queria muito vê-los novamente, era tão perfeito, seu sonho de vida.

Caída no chão Misa bate sua cabeça, sangra muito e mal podia tentar se levantar, tudo a sua volta acontecia em câmera lenta, às pessoas frenéticas tentando chamar socorro de um jeito ou de outro.

Na distante 'casa' de investigação um momento constrangedor acontecia.

- Mas, você tem certeza que tudo isso aconteceu? – indagava Yagami um pouco tímido.

- Tenho sim.

- Nunca imaginei que algo assim aconteceria, eu estou frustrado.

- Eu sei como é, porque quando – e antes de terminar o telefone toca. L se levanta calmamente e segue até o mesmo.

- Sim?

- Sr. Yagami, por favor.

- Um minuto. – ele se vira e apenas inclina o telefone para Raito que entende rapidamente.

- Raito, quem fala?

- Aqui é do hospital do centro de Tokyo, o senhor tem algum parentesco com Amane Misa?

- Ela é minha – hesitou por um momento – namorada, o que aconteceu?

- Ela sofreu um acidente senhor, e ela não para de chamar seu nome, ela se encontra em estado grave e parece que é órfã então só tenho o senhor a recorrer.

- Claro, eu entendo, é muito grave?

E então no fundo L não conseguia se contiver.

- O que aconteceu Yagami? Quem está no hospital?

- Shiu! Ryuuzaki. Grave assim então? Bom eu vou ir pra ai agora mesmo. – e assim desliga o aparelho.

- Afinal, o que aconteceu?

- Misa sofreu um acidente de carro, precisamos vê-la.

- E como está o estado de saúde dela?

- Nada bom pelo o que a recepcionista disse, vamos até lá.

- Está bem.

L então ligou para Watari que separou um carro para todos, foram direto para o hospital e pressentiam que algo não iria bem.

- Recepcionista, estou procurando por Amane Misa, em que quarto ela está?

- Na UTI senhor, não se ainda pode vê-la, mas – levantou as mãos fazendo gestos com as mesmas para demonstrar onde os dois deveriam ir – o senhor vá reto por esse corredor e vire à direita, pegue o elevador e desça no 3º andar, quarto ... – hesita e olha para a tela do computador para confirmar – 692.

- Muito obrigada – agradeceu Ryuuzaki seguindo as instruções da bela moça.

Chegando ao 3º andar o quarto de Amane estava bem à frente, os dois foram logo entrando, mas o médico os barrou.

- E vocês, quem são?

- Eu sou Yagami Raito, namorado dela. Será que podemos entrar? Ela não parece bem.

- Ah sim senhor Yagami, ela chama o senhor freneticamente, vocês podem ficar 10 minutos no máximo.

- Obrigada.

Abriram a porta do quarto rapidamente, e lá estava ela em cima de uma maca toda enfaixada e não parecia muito disposta.

- Misa!

- Raí-kun... – a voz da jovem saiu num leve suspiro que mal se podia ouvir.

Ele a abraçou e lhe deu um selinho um pouco demorado quase nem se importou com o apelido maldito que tanto odiava, sentia que mesmo não gostando dela, uma ponta de compaixão não deixava de crescer dentro de si mesmo.

Já L não gostou muito da cena, seu sentimento por Raito estava ficando descontrolado e ele sentia a vontade imensa de dizer tudo que guardava dentro de si, só que sabia muito bem que o momento apropriado não acontecerá tão cedo.

A dupla ficou no quarto de Misa até o médico os expulsarem voltaram para a 'casa' e esperaram por mais noticias, não podiam ficar no hospital por muito tempo, pois poderia de algum jeito prejudicar a investigação.


	5. Nem de longe o final

Sentando a uma mesa redonda Yagami admirava o nascer do sol pela janela, não dormira muito bem, e agora apenas aquela xícara de café o mantinha disposto. Ryuuzaki ao seu lado comia freneticamente uma rosquinha e ouvia atentamente a televisão, que murmurava algo ao fundo quase incompreensível para Raito que estava longe dali.

_- E Kira continua seu reino de matanças, ontem a noite na prisão estadual morreu Yakuzai Otori, um grande assassino de crianças, que só foi a julgamento recentemente._

Enquanto Misa ainda estava no hospital sem melhoras, Remu fazia todo o trabalho de livrar Yagami de sua mascara de Kira.

Por mais que a investigação estivesse bem, Yagami não conseguia tirar seus pensamentos dos recentes acontecimentos.

"_será que naquela noite, tudo aquilo aconteceu? E Misa, sairá dessa? Ainda preciso dela, sem ela meu reino não conseguirá sobrepor todas essas fofocas sem fundamento sobre minha outra identidade"_

Era difícil imaginar a morte de Misa, afinal estando com ela a tanto tempo Raito quase não se incomodava mais com a presença da mesma, e até já estava cômodo com isso. Ryuuzaki não dava a mínima para Misa, pois para ele quem era importante era Raito.

- Yagami.

- Sim Ryuuzaki? – indagou lentamente, num breve suspiro distante.

- Eu sinto que devia te contar uma coisa.

- O que?

- É difícil para mim, afinal, nunca fiz isso antes.

- Diga logo, está me irritando.

- Eu... – hesitou até seu rosto pela primeira vez corar e continuou – o amo.

O silencio que dominou a cozinha era tremendo. Yagami só poderia ter ouvido errado, ou estava ficando louco, pois Ryuuzaki, seu maior inimigo de todos havia acabado de dizer "eu o amo".

- O que disse Ryuuzaki?

- Eu disse que o... – antes que pudesse terminar Raito o interrompeu.

- Eu ouvi o que você disse – respondeu agitado.

- Então porque perguntou?

- Achei que não havia escutado corretamente, como assim me ama Ryuuzaki? Todo esse açúcar te subiu a cabeça?

- Aparentemente você não sente o mesmo. – disse um pouco mais baixo.

- Lógico que não sinto o mesmo, está insano? De onde anda tirando ideias de que ama os outros? Está vendo muita televisão, eu sabia. – Raito rezava para fugir do assunto, aquelas palavras o trouxe lembranças de um sonho que já o amedrontava a algum tempo.

- Yagami, eu só...

- Você só o que?

- Eu só pude perceber isso recentemente, gostaria que fosse mentira tanto quanto você, mas não é. Sinto por você um sentimento reconfortante, que quando estou contigo, nada temo. Pode pensar que alguém como eu não sinta medo, mas de todos sou o mais covarde. É a primeira vez que me sinto assim, e tenho a certeza dentro de mim, de que o amo, mas na minha vida é a única que tenho. – olhava Raito nos olhos, já o mesmo desviava para onde podia.

- Você só pode estar louco. – ainda estava muito agitado.

- Se vai negar a si mesmo, que também sente o que eu sinto o problema é seu, naquela noite quando você me correspondeu e fez amor comigo, nada era mentira.

- Não diga tais asneiras.

- Fez amor comigo Yagami, porque isso o intimida tanto? É pelo fato de que sou homem, ou pelo fato que sou seu maior inimigo **Kira? **Ou você realmente achava que desde o começo eu não sabia que **você **era o Kira?

- Mas... como... – Raito estava estupefato e mal conseguia pensar.

- Eu sempre soube, mas nunca o entreguei, pois queria minha certeza. Na verdade creio que sempre a tive dentro de mim, mas nunca imaginei momentos felizes longe de ti, afinal você sempre foi meu melhor amigo, além de meu maior inimigo. Quebrei as barreiras, infringe minha maior regra que era nunca tornar um caso pessoal, e acabei me entregando de corpo e alma a isto.

- Como você sempre soube e conseguiu fingir que tudo estava bem?

- Vai dizer que você nunca mentiu pra ter o que quis? – nessa hora L desvia seu olhar para o chão, como se lembrasse de algo, num breve devaneio.

- Mas é diferente.

- Me explique como então.

- Eu estava tentando tornar o mundo um lugar melhor.

- Para toda a população, ou apenas para sua própria satisfação?

- Como pode dizer isso?

- Você sabe muito bem que não pode brincar de Deus por ai Yagami, não é assim que funciona, você não tem o direito de dizer quem deve morrer ou viver, essa decisão não cabe a você.

- Tenho sim, a partir do momento em que aquele Death Note caiu em minhas mãos estava predestinado a acontecer tudo isso, era destino Ryuuzaki.

- Você nunca acreditou em destino Raito.

- Pode ser que não, mas era para acontecer, o mundo... Estava podre.

- A Misa vai morrer Yagami, eu liguei para o hospital ontem a noite, enquanto você estava adormecido. Watari também sempre soube sobre você e Kira, então, nada me resta além de entregá-lo.

- Então se eu dissesse que o amo também, você me deixaria solto? – indaga com grande ironia, brincando com os sentimentos de L.

- Não... – respondeu como se mentisse – eu sei que nada vai mudar sentimentos, mas sim ações.

- Não adianta, você nunca vai conseguir parar o poder do Death Note, está fora do seu alcance.

- Já parei Yagami, esta reportagem de agora pouco foi gravada, e nunca aconteceu. Não existe nenhum Yakuzai Otori, os dois Death Notes foram destruídos, e os shinigamis que os acompanhavam também já se foram. No final só sobrou sua imensa ilusão de que poderia brincar de Deus sem sofrer as conseqüências.

- Como você... Mas... Não é possível, esse não é nem de longe o final.

- É, e já está feito, e não há nada que você possa fazer para mudar.

Raito então olhava para a manha lá fora, que já estava completamente iluminada pelo sol, em sua mente um turbilhão de pensamentos corriam em segundos, o silencio ali presente era testemunha de grandes revelações. E para Raito, não havia nada mais a ser feito. Ele então se levanta, anda até a sala puxando Ryuuzaki que o segue silenciosamente, abre uma gaveta e tira de lá uma pequena e peculiar chave.

- Você está certo.

O rosto de L então se estremeceu, era a primeira vez que ouvia tais palavras vindas dele, Yagami então tira as correntes dele, e de L. Acaricia um pouco o pulso, onde já estavam marcas de tanto tempo estar acorrentado a Ryuuzaki. Aproxima-se lentamente de L, passa de leve a mão no rosto dele, vai até o ouvido do mesmo e sussurra:

- Me desculpe. – dá um grande suspiro.

Logo em seguida ele se vira, e sai vagarosamente pela porta de entrada sem olhar para trás. O vento lá fora balança seu cabelo graciosamente, e ele caminha normalmente por saber que Ryuuzaki não o impediria de ir embora.


End file.
